


О чем молчит холистическая челюсть

by marizetta



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Also I love Vogel so much he is my favorite dirt son, Attempt in parenting, Cultists, Dirk can't talk for a one whole morning and it's blessing, M/M, One unexpected moose, Serious Conversations about Feelings with semi-positive results, Swearing, There is some murdering but our guys are mostly ok, Todd tries his best, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Dirk Gently 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: Дирк и Тодд вынужденно берут под крыло самого молодого из четверки хулиганов. Открывается неожиданное прошлое. Тодд старается быть достойным приемным родителем и хорошим другом. Их всех пытаются убить, но это в порядке вещей.





	О чем молчит холистическая челюсть

**Author's Note:**

> Тайминг - после первого сезона. АУ «последних 15 минут не было»: агентство работает, Аманда с Роуди 3 (но у Тодда парарибулит).

— Сколько я был без сознания? — осторожно спросил Тодд, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
Машину мотало по всей дороге — за рулем сидел Дирк. На промелькнувшем за окном фонарном столбе вспыхнул и взорвался щиток питания. Дорожное полотно ощутимо дрогнуло, и из дымки впереди показались две гигантские металлические лапы. Ночную улицу огласил протяжный, леденящий душу птичий крик. Сзади завыли полицейские сирены. Всему этому удивительно стройно вторила Бейонсе, по-прежнему на полной громкости звучащая из автомобильного плеера. Дирк поставил этот сборник, когда они только выехали. Выехали, чтобы просто перекусить в каком-нибудь круглосуточном дайнере и обсудить новое дело. А теперь Тодд вдруг обнаружил себя на переднем сидении автомобиля, посреди полного хаоса — к счастью, Дирк предусмотрительно пристегнул его. За ними гналась несущая смерть и разрушения огромная стальная курица и целая толпа каких-то инфернальных монахов с глазами, светящимися, словно рождественские огни. Как, блять, типично!  
  
— Минут пятнадцать? — пропищал Дирк, судорожно вцепившись в руль побелевшими пальцами.  
  
Мимо них в противоположную сторону с ревом пронесся фургон Роуди 3: похоже, отвлекал на себя внимание. Тодд проводил его нервным взглядом, вспомнил, что Аманда сейчас должна гостить у родителей, и мысленно возблагодарил за это вселенную.  
  
— Ты успел втянуть нас во все это всего за пятнадцать минут?  
  
— Это не я! — Дирк, судя по всему, находился на грани истерики.  
  
Еще один фонарный столб сверкнул электрической вспышкой, и машина едва не угодила в ловушку из оборвавшихся кабелей. К счастью, Дирк успел выкрутить руль, едва не отправив при этом автомобиль в кювет.  
  
— Кто же тогда?! — практически выплюнул его помощник. Он уже успел привыкнуть к разному дерьму, в которое Дирк постоянно его без спросу втягивал, но все равно не мешало найти виновника, с которого можно спросить после. И, если представлялась такая возможность, отпинать. Правда, до этого пока не доходило. Потому что, как правило, следом наступал не меньший пиздец.  
  
— Он!  
  
— Приветик, — с заднего сиденья выглянул один из Роуди — молодой парнишка, которого звали, кажется, Воглом.  
  
— Твою мать! — Тодд вздрогнул, отшатнулся подальше и во все глаза уставился на Дирка. — Ты на хрена его похитил?  
  
— Это было не похищение, а стратегическое отступление.  
  
— Драндытишешкое попупение, — передразнил Дирка юный хулиган и тут же перекрыл ему обзор, указав куда-то на дорогу. — Там! Там можно свернуть!  
  
— Убери его от меня! — заверещал Дирк, всплеснув руками. Машина пошла юзом.  
  
— Дирк, что ты наделал?!  
  
— Тодд, сейчас не самое лучшее… Ааа!! — Дирк резко свернул в придорожные кусты, проехал среди них практически вслепую, но все-таки успешно выбрался на другое шоссе.  
  
Была ли тому причиной интуиция экстрасенса или умение, приобретенное еще во времена ЦРУ-шных опытов — Тодд не знал. Обычно стиль вождения Дирка казался совершенно безнадежным. Но сейчас, в жесткой стрессовой ситуации, когда их преследовали, а дорога пылала, он — пока что — чудесным образом спасал им жизни. Оставаясь при этом по-прежнему пугающим.  
  
— Ситуация такова, Тодд, — Дирк отдышался и продолжил. — Нас преследует некая могущественная организация, похожая на культ, но фактически лишь прикидывающаяся таковым. На самом деле это довольно интересная история — то, как они пришли к власти по всему миру. Там есть и тайные разработки кибернетического оружия для правительства, и генетические эксперименты над курицами-несушками, и захватывающая история двух братьев, разлученных в детстве — один оказался в Тибете, а другой стал главой преступного синдиката, да еще и женщиной! Итак, сто лет назад...  
  
— Ближе к сегодняшнему дню и тому, как всё это касается нас. Пожалуйста, — Тодду даже не было интересно, откуда Дирк всё это узнал за такое короткое время. Он просто хотел добраться до сути.  
  
Вошедший было в раж Дирк вздохнул.  
  
— Ну, в общем, им нужно Дурное Влияние. Чтобы превратить его в штуку для… другой штуки. Типа оружия Судного Дня, полагаю. К которому подключается мозг человека с необычными способностями. Очень плохими. Потенциально способными устроить кучу хаоса. Это все очень заумно и немного попахивает колдовством, если честно.  
  
— Отстой, — подтвердил Вогл сзади.  
  
— И Дурное Влияние это… — нахмурившись, Тодд перевел взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Он. Он — Дурное Влияние, — процедил Дирк сквозь зубы. Тодд только сейчас заметил, что Дирк старательно отводит взгляд от Вогла, хотя дорога впереди сейчас была свободна и не требовала такого пристального внимания.  
  
— Так это спасательная миссия? Мы пытаемся спасти одного из хулиганов, которые преследовали и терроризировали тебя большую часть жизни, от каких-то… других безумцев?  
  
Вообще-то, со стороны это выглядело даже забавно. Если бы чуть раньше их не попытались укокошить, Тодд бы даже над этим посмеялся.  
  
— Эй! Я не хотел, чтобы вы, придурки, меня спасали! — решил вставить свое слово их пассажир, уже ковырявший карманным ножичком в обивке сиденья.  
  
— Да, но ты, как и всегда, послушно сделаешь всё, что скажет Мартин, — мрачно усмехнулся Дирк. Да что с ним сегодня такое?  
  
— Ага. И ты тоже, иначе он тебя выпотрошит, — весело булькнул Вогл. Дирк заметно побагровел.  
  
— Я так понимаю, нам доверили его охрану, и варианта просто отказаться у нас нет, — догадался Тодд.  
  
— Это ненадолго. Все будет хорошо, — твердо заявил Дирк и вдруг ударил по тормозам. — ЛОСЬ!!!  
  
Машину завертело с безумной скоростью, пока она, наконец, с печальным лязгом и грохотом не перевернулась пару раз и не полетела в мрак крутого оврага. Тодд с Дирком заорали. Вогл восторженно заулюлюкал. Что подумал по этому поводу мигрирующий куда-то лось, никто так и не узнал — он проводил машину озадаченным взглядом и продолжил свой путь на другую сторону дороги.  
  
К счастью, все трое отделались лишь царапинами и смогли без особых происшествий пешком добраться до детективного агентства. Даже это служило очередным знаком. Но на этот раз Дирк, к удивлению Тодда, не спешил уверять, что надеется на лучшее. И вообще всячески давал понять, что недоволен ситуацией, в которую его впутали, и был бы очень рад как можно скорее покончить с обязанностью няньки-телохранителя. Он все также избегал даже смотреть в сторону Вогла. Или называть его по имени. За этим явно скрывалось что-то интересное.  
  
Уже довольно давно Дирк жил прямо в их с Тоддом и Фарой детективном агентстве, в котором пока даже нормальной мебели почти не было. Спал он на единственном примечательном предмете обстановки — большом потертом диване в кабинете для приема потенциальных клиентов. Диван стоял прямо посреди комнаты (однажды он просто каким-то образом появился из воздуха – детектив не удосужился посвятить Тодда в подробности). Всё это было как-то связано с тем, что квартиру Дирка временно захватили несколько сотен настоящих и вполне живых королевских пингвинов, — все они, по его словам, были существенными уликами в неком проводящемся параллельно расследовании. «Не захватили, — быстро поправился Дирк, и уже более задумчиво добавил: — Заселили».  
  
Делить свое лежбище с кем-либо еще Дирк явно не собирался. К счастью, в кладовке, которую они использовали для хранения всяких вещдоков и предметов, не подлежавших выставлению на публику, оказалось достаточно места. И даже раскладушка нашлась. Не то чтобы Вогл в ближайшее время собирался успокоиться и лечь спать — он прямо-таки бурлил энергией. Тодд ходил за ним тенью — на случай, если тот вдруг начнет крушить все вокруг. Бюджет агентства не потянул бы очередного ремонта.  
  
— Ладно, каков план? Мы разберемся с этими плохими парнями, или?..  
  
— Нет. Нет, боже, нет, — Дирк пытался сделать вид, будто занят разбором бесчисленных бумаг на своем столе. — Роуди разберутся сами. Нам нужно просто переждать пару дней, пока все не утихнет само собой. Нет никакой нужды во все это встревать и подвергать себя риску, нет.  
  
Ну и ну. На Дирка не очень-то похоже, мягко говоря.  
  
— Что между вами произошло, ребята? Серьёзно? — подозрительно прищурился Тодд.  
  
— Эй! — Вогл вытащил из-под Дирка кресло, но тот просто обреченно вздохнул и не стал вступать в заведомо проигрышную битву. — Слишком многое, пожалуй… Ты дозвонился до Фары?  
  
— Она у Лидии, так что будет вне зоны доступа еще с неделю. Слушай, а ты уверен, что мы тут в безопасности? Этот офис не то чтобы прям неприступная крепость.  
  
— Тодд, — своим излюбленным терпеливым тоном начал Дирк. — ЦРУ следит за нами. Полиция следит за нами. ФБР, вероятно, все еще следит за нами. Если уровень творящегося здесь насилия начнет превышать обычные нормы, уверен, кто-нибудь точно отреагирует.  
  
Тодд устало улыбнулся. Когда все успело дойти до того, что у них установился уровень допустимого насилия? И, что важнее, когда его это почти перестало волновать?  
  
— Надо бы позвонить Аманде…  
  
— О, да. Точно. Ты прав, прости. Я не подумал об этом сразу. Прости, — сбивчиво повторил Дирк и нервно обернулся на Вогла, который и предоставленный самому себе был вполне счастлив.  
  
— Так, погоди. Ты о чем? — Тодд был немного сбит с толку.  
  
— О твоих приступах? Я знаю, ты довольно замкнутый человек и не любишь, когда посторонние люди видят тебя в таком положении, ну, когда они… И мы только что притащили сюда энергетического вампира с плохими манерами, которого рано или поздно придется покормить. Я должен был по крайней мере спросить твое мнение на этот счет. Очень грубо и непоследовательно с моей стороны. Аманда им друг и, разумеется, больше подходит для этой задачи.  
Тодд хорошенько обдумал сказанное и решил, что теплое ощущение в его груди — не следствие очередной галлюцинации, а чувство настоящей признательности. Дирк часто бывал таким засранцем, что подобные внезапные проявления заботы с его стороны заставали Тодда врасплох.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом. Вообще-то, я хотел попросить ее скорее о моральной поддержке. Не уверен, что мы справимся своими силами.  
  
Тодд мог бы честно сказать: «У тебя стремные знакомые, я едва их знаю и вообще не представляю, как при них вести себя, чтобы при этом не огрести; и я очень хотел бы свалить из этой глубоко дискомфортной ситуации». Но это было бы… ну. Слишком уж в характере Тодда.  
  
Впрочем, Дирк уже успел хорошо его узнать и буквально насквозь видел. Так что теперь понимающе ухмылялся, гаденыш.  
  
— Расслабься, все предельно просто. Мы с тобой временно выполняем роль родителей, Тодд. Ты, очевидно, мать – заботишься о безопасности нашего ребенка и следишь, чтобы он не умер от голода. Я же в это время исполняю обязанности отца – до смерти боюсь его, плохо пытаюсь это скрыть и стараюсь держаться от него как можно дальше.  
  
Тодд хотел было заметить, что у Дирка слишком уж специфическое представление об отцовстве (и что он снова начал хамить, а ведь уже было начал производить хорошее впечатление), но решил оставить это на потом. Сейчас разговор шел немного о другом.  
  
— Я не уверен, что готов стать родителем, — осторожно признался он.  
  
— Хорошо. Ты уже говоришь, как один из них. У нас всё получится, — Дирк хлопнул Тодда по плечу и быстро вышел из комнаты.  
  
Тодд вздрогнул и обернулся на громкий звук – Вогл наконец доломал несчастное кресло и выглядел самым довольным человеком, хм, ребёнком, на Земле.  
  
Следующие несколько дней обещали стать весьма непростыми, это уж точно.  
  
***  
  
Тодду с трудом удалось разговорить Дирка в первую ночь их «родительского» дозора. Вогл угомонился только в четвертом часу утра и сейчас дрых как младенец в своей спальне-чулане. У Тодда сна не было ни в одном глазу. Он и сам не мог сказать, что было тому виной — пережитое сегодня безумие или жесткий матрас, впивающийся пружинами в самые неудобные места, как ни ворочайся.  
  
— Что это за фигня с Дурным Влиянием? — негромко произнес он на пробу со своего места на полу. Дирк растянулся на стоявшем рядом диване. В ответ детектив только вздохнул.  
  
— Это один из тех разговоров, которые ты не любишь? — догадался Тодд.  
  
— Нет, я... Я могу рассказать, — он задумался, явно подбирая слова. — Руководству «Черного крыла» очень хотелось выяснить, как различные объекты будут взаимодействовать друг с другом. Какие сочетания будут работать максимально эффективно. В конечном итоге, некоторых… ммм, индивидуумов со схожими базовыми способностями объединяли в один проект.  
  
От Тодда не ускользнул тот факт, что Дирк деликатно постарался избежать определения «люди». Помощник детектива прекрасно знал, как Дирк не любит поднимать тему прошлого, но все-таки рискнул осторожно продолжить расспросы.  
  
— Типа, как Роуди? Их четверо, но они вместе составляют единую, эм, штуку.  
  
— Совершенно верно. Но, помимо основных способностей, каждый из них, как правило, обладает еще каким-то своим уникальным талантом. Некоторые из них влияют на других положительно, некоторые — не очень.  
  
— И откуда ты это знаешь?  
  
— Когда к Роуди ради эксперимента подселили… младшего, те словно взбесились. Хотя, полагаю, все к тому и вело.  
  
«Тогда-то, должно быть, в «Черном крыле» и начался бунт, во время которого все объекты, включая Дирка, сбежали», — логически завершил мысль Тодд. Но его друг что-то не договаривал.  
  
— Так Вогл — Дурное Влияние, потому что…  
  
— У этих ребят и так-то мозги набекрень, а если добавить к ним парня, усиливающего свойства других объектов одним своим присутствием — точно жди беды.  
  
— Ого, так он подпитывает их свирепость?  
  
— Ну, я думаю, начальство рассчитывало, что он усилит их способность выслеживать нужных людей по психическому следу, — обронил Дирк в темноте и замолчал.  
  
Тодд прекрасно его понимал. Так вот благодаря кому эта компания с такой легкостью выслеживала Дирка, где бы он от них ни прятался. Хреново.  
  
— Что ж, эти четверо, похоже, остались очень довольны результатом, — ледяным тоном закончил Дирк. Затем послышалось шуршание одеяла — похоже, Дирк решил, что беседа исчерпала себя, и перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к Тодду.  
  
— Подожди. Дирк?  
  
— М?  
  
— А разве это не значит, что он и твои способности будет усиливать? Только не отпирайся, будто их нет.  
  
Дирк молчал, но Тодд почти слышал напряженную работу его извилин.  
  
— Я полагаю, эффективность раскрывания дел может заметно повыситься, — расплывчато ответил наконец Дирк, и Тодду показалось, что в конце фразы он даже улыбнулся.  
  
Но Тодда это скорее встревожило. Он ведь прекрасно понимал — магические способности Дирка заключались вовсе не в таланте детектива. Он едва справлялся с этой работой, тем более в одиночку. Зато у него точно был дар влипать во всякие неприятности.  
  
— Блять…  
  
— Ты что-то сказал?  
  
— Нет. Спи, Дирк, — Тодд уже и сам решил, что пора бы наконец постараться заснуть, но все же вздохнул и добавил: — Называй его по имени. Оно у него все-таки есть — Вогл.  
  
Дирк промолчал.  
  
* * *  
  
— Что это? — Вогл смотрел на приземлившуюся перед ним тарелку с полноценным завтраком из яичницы с беконом и небольшой горки овощей, словно она чем-то лично его оскорбила.  
  
Тодд — просто ради разнообразия — решил временно перестать быть козлом: потрудился сходить в супермаркет и выудил из кладовки маленькую электроплитку (да, проживание в общаге колледжа не прошло даром, и он мог, при должном желании, приготовить что-то довольно сносное).  
  
— Еда, — снисходительно произнес он, вытирая руки бумажным полотенцем. — И ты сейчас будешь ее есть. — Вогл с нехорошей усмешкой схватился за вилку, и Тодд невольно сделал шаг назад. — Пожалуйста?  
  
— Не, мне не нужно есть.  
  
— Из-за твоих вампирских штучек, или просто потому что ты никогда не ел нормальной горячей пищи? — Тодд явно чуть подначивал парня.  
  
Вогл надулся, но еще раз пристально изучил содержимое тарелки — хотя и с крайне скептическим видом. Тодд со смешком глянул в сторону и заметил, что Дирк наблюдает за ними из своего укрытия за столом. С огромными от ужаса и неодобрения глазами. Тодд в ответ пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
  
Он и сам не понимал пока, зачем так старался. Мальчишка был еще хуже и упрямее Дирка. Наверное, в этом-то и крылась загвоздка — «мальчишка». Насколько Тодд мог судить, Вогл был ненамного младше детектива, если не его ровесником. Но то ли из-за сомнительного окружения, то ли из-за того, что вселенная не предоставила ему в свое время мало-мальские блага цивилизации и периодическую человеческую поддержку, развитие Вогла остановилось где-то на уровне бунтаря-подростка. Ему было совершенно поебать на то, как общество его воспринимает, и он уж точно не стремился к нему примкнуть, в отличие от понятно кого. За этим было даже больно наблюдать вблизи, на самом-то деле. И если Тодд за это короткое время попробует приобщить паренька к нормальному образу жизни — хуже от этого никому не станет.  
  
— Я к пингвинам. Пора кормить пингвинов, — внезапно соскочил со стула Дирк. По пути увлек Тодда за собой наружу, в коридор. — Хватит!  
  
— Хватит что?  
  
— Сам знаешь что! — страшным шепотом ответил Дирк и на всякий случай обернулся. — Вовсе не нужно так стараться с ним сблизиться, Тодд. Не хватало еще, чтобы после всего этого он привык заявляться к нам на дружественные завтраки! Со всей своей компанией!  
  
Тодд хорошенько все взвесил.  
  
— И почему мне кажется, будто тебя задевает, что я пытаюсь выстроить с ним нормальные человеческие отношения? — вскинул он бровь. Потому что, вау, это же и впрямь походило на вспышку… зависти? Ревности?  
  
Дирк сжал губы и яростно заморгал. Того и гляди, его разорвет надвое от кипящих чувств.  
  
— Вообще-то, ты и сам мог бы попробовать. У вас же куча общего.  
  
— Например? — процедил детектив.  
  
— Ну, вы двое явно прошли через одно и то же в довольно раннем возрасте?  
  
Наверное, все-таки не стоило копать так глубоко — если раньше Дирк просто краснел, то сейчас его лицо приобрело прямо-таки багровый оттенок.  
  
— Спасибо, да. Я как раз успел забыть об этом. Как хорошо, что ты мне напомнил.  
  
И, не говоря больше ни слова, он торопливо затопал вниз по лестнице. Проклятье.  
  
— Не выключай телефон, ладно? — крикнул Тодд ему вслед, но Дирк уже выскочил из здания.  
  
Вот что за детский сад, честное слово.  
  
Когда Тодд вернулся в офис, Вогл с широкой улыбкой на грязной физиономии продемонстрировал пустую тарелку. А затем, в качестве финального жеста одобрения, с хохотом разбил ее об пол. Тодд вздрогнул, но показал большой палец. Это они еще обсудят. Позже. Сейчас ему надо было кое-что прояснить.  
  
— Вы с Дирком… как-то контактировали в детстве, когда оба еще были в «Черном Крыле»?  
  
Вогл тут же нахмурился и откинулся на стуле, внезапно притворившись, что его одолела скука.  
  
— Неа, меня позже привели. Но парни да, пару-тройку раз.  
  
И этого было достаточно, чтобы додумать, как все было. Дирк сказал, что их пытались объединять в группы — значит, это происходило в рамках какого-то эксперимента. Юному Дирку вряд ли требовалась особая интуиция, чтобы понять, какие это жутики. Троица, в свою очередь, плевать хотела на этот невинный, наверняка ужасно худой и бледный клубок неврозов. Пока они не поняли, что его психическая энергия охуеть какая вкусная. Мда. То еще веселое детство.  
А еще Дирку наверняка было ужасно обидно, когда после его собственного полного провала Вогл так хорошо вписался в компанию. Что у того, несмотря на схожие возраст и судьбу, все же было в детстве некое подобие семьи, а у Дирка – нет. И еще долгое время не было, пока он не взялся за дело Патрика Спринга.  
  
Блять. Тодду явно придется поговорить об этом с Дирком, желательно сегодня.  
  
Вогл внезапно позеленел и устремился в сторону туалета. Звуки оттуда дали понять, что идея накормить его человеческой едой все-таки была не так уж хороша. Впрочем, вернувшийся через пару минут Вогл не казался ни раздосадованным, ни злым. Напротив, он был похож на ребенка, пережившего самый невероятный за свою жизнь опыт. Что ж, это... хорошо?  
  
— Знаешь, как насчет сходить куда-нибудь? Я куплю тебе пива? Ты же пьешь пиво, так? — с надеждой спросил Тодд. Вогл неизящно вытер рот рукавом и с энтузиазмом закивал головой. Боже. Броцман не отличался особой привередливостью — он же играл когда-то в рок-группе, и музыканты часто бывали потными и грязными как черти, но с тех пор его стандарты стали все же чуть выше. А этот парень — самый настоящий грязнуля.  
  
Тодд прикинул, сколько у него времени. Дирк явно нескоро вернется в офис, а до Риджли недалеко, и там есть душ и приличные чистые вещи, которые могут даже прийтись впору этому панку.  
  
— При условии, что мы заглянем кое-куда. Хорошо?  
  
Вогл поморгал — похоже, он не привык, чтобы его мнением интересовались так вежливо. Может быть, дело в том, что с остальными парнями у него была особая связь, и «Троица» всегда приходила к любому решению почти моментально, не проговаривая его вслух. А здесь было совсем иначе.  
  
Вогл обдумал все как следует — или же старательно сделал вид — и еще раз кивнул.  
  
Надо сказать, прогулка по городу прошла куда лучше, чем рассчитывал Тодд. Конечно, контролировать Вогла, чтобы тот не сворачивал с намеченного пути, было все равно что сдерживать перевозбужденного щенка корги. Он то и дело пытался отломать какой-нибудь полюбившийся ему почтовый ящик, проколоть шину или завыть волком вслед сиэттловской шпане. Но их до сих пор не остановил ни один полицейский патруль, и Тодд был даже приятно удивлен, когда они умудрились перевести через дорогу немного шокированную старушку (позже выяснилось, что ей нужно было в другую сторону, но она не накричала на них, а даже наоборот — подарила пакет печенья). В Риджли они пробыли немного дольше, чем рассчитывали. Вогла явно впечатлил душ, в котором горячая вода не заканчивалась, сколько ни лей, а после он настоял на том, чтобы заново нарисовать знак «R3» на стене гостиной. Тодду было немного жаль свежего ремонта, но если можно отделаться столь малым ущербом — что ж, пускай.  
  
Тодд сам не понял, как это произошло, но близился вечер, а они вдвоем с энтузиазмом отправились в молл, чтобы прикупить не только пива, но и какой-нибудь еды для холистического агентства. По дороге они жарко обсуждали музыку, но к единому мнению на этот счет не пришли: Тодд был воспитан на классической школе рока 80-ых и 90-ых, а Вогл слушал практически все, что играло по радио и звучало громко (это делало Тодду больно). Честно сказать, парнишка был уморителен и легок в общении, стоило только привыкнуть к его стилю. Разве что к концу дня он явно стал слишком уж легок на подъем, так что приходилось обходить невинных прохожих стороной, чтобы нервный Вогл не начал к ним приставать и нарываться на драку. Тодд задавался вопросом, не в отсутствующей ли подпитке дело, может, ему пора забеспокоиться? Вообще-то, он последние недели хорошо держался на лекарствах, и приступы парарибулита обходили его стороной. И Тодд не возражал, если б так оно и оставалось. А Аманда, хоть и отвечала короткими смс-ками, явно была занята и не могла в случае чего прибежать за пять минут. Так что вопрос требовалось решать — и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
  
Неся кучу бумажных пакетов с покупками, парочка вышла с огромной полупустой парковки. Небо уже потемнело до насыщенного фиолетово-синего оттенка, и воздух был блаженно свеж после дневного пекла, разве что отдавал запахом бензина и резиновых шин.  
  
— Тебя когда-нибудь посещало чувство настоящего ужаса? Ну, знаешь, когда желудок делает такой «ву-ух» вниз, а по коже словно кто-то проводит холодным, мокрым, скользким карпом? Вроде тех, что мы видели в отделе наверху, в аквариуме? — внезапно произнес Вогл негромко.  
  
— Что? — прыснул Тодд, потому что — ну и сравнение! Но тут он увидел небольшую компанию, направлявшуюся прямиком к ним. — Блять.  
  
Это были те самые типы со светящимися глазами – культисты, которые на самом деле не культисты. И в руках они сжимали дубинки. Черт, черт, черт.  
Вогл рядом с ним тяжело задышал и поставил пакеты на землю, беспокойно покачиваясь на пятках и явно готовясь к драке.  
  
— Давай просто уйдем отсюда, — попытался переубедить его Тодд, потянув за край куртки, но, конечно же, безрезультатно. — Вогл, пойдем сейчас же, блять! Их слишком много!  
  
— Н-нас тоже! — Тодд аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности и большими глазами уставился на Дирка, который вдруг вынырнул сбоку от них и теперь с не менее испуганным видом смотрел на приближавшихся противников.  
  
Вогл издал какой-то мрачный, но довольный звук, похожий на гавканье, едва бросив на Дирка взгляд.  
  
— Дирк, какого черта ты здесь делаешь?!  
  
Но тот даже не смотрел на Тодда. Он во все глаза таращился на футболку «Мексиканских похорон», надетую на Вогла. Наконец перевел взгляд на своего помощника. Снова на футболку. Лицо его скривилось в неописуемой гримасе, которую Тодд был бы рад никогда больше не видеть.  
  
— Я тебя предупреждал, что мы в безопасности, только пока он тихо сидит в агентстве и не высовывается?  
  
Тодд открыл было рот, но ему пришлось отвлечься на просвистевшую над головой дубинку и бешеный рык Вогла, с голыми руками атаковавшего первых двух некультистов. Драка завертелась буквально за пару секунд. Все звуки в ушах Тодда заглушил пугающе громкий стук собственного сердца. Он едва смог различить, как рядом на колени упал получивший под дых Дирк. Тодд умудрился сбить с ног одного из нападавших — но его самого тут же отправили в нокаут на холодный влажный асфальт. Пару минут он вынужденно пропустил. Очнувшись, Тодд увидел только Вогла, который дрался с последними двумя врагами, еще стоявшими на ногах. Ему что, удалось уложить остальную дюжину в одиночку? Охуеть.  
  
Но силы у Вогла явно заканчивались — он и без того был на голову ниже ростом любого из своих противников, да и сложены те были куда крепче. К тому же ему уже порядком досталось.  
  
Тодд попытался встать, но перед глазами тут же все закружилось. Один из двух мужиков сумел-таки совладать с Воглом и оторвал парня от земли. Вогл с остервенением вцепился ему в руку зубами, но хватка не ослабла.  
  
В следующее мгновение на голову здоровяка со звоном опустилась бутылка купленного недавно пива — и оба рухнули. Над поверженной парочкой стоял Дирк — ужасно бледный, с оставшейся от бутылки «розочкой» в руке. Охуеть! Охуеть!  
  
Дирк не успел прийти в себя – последний громила со всей силы двинул ему кулаком в лицо. Тодд мог поклясться, что услышал хруст.  
  
— Дирк… — перед глазами все до сих пор плыло, но Тодд все же понял, что упавшего на землю Дирка пинают ногами. И никак не оставят в покое.  
  
В следующий момент шея некультиста со страшным звуком переломилась — не без содействия здоровенного дорожного знака стоянки, которым ему со всей дури заехал Вогл. В наступившей тишине металлический грохот отвалившегося треугольника и судорожное дыхание младшего Роуди казались просто оглушительными.  
  
Дирк наконец подал признаки жизни, издав болезненный стон. Тодд подумал, что этот звук еще долго будет сниться ему по ночам в кошмарах. Вогл сплюнул кровь на землю и решительно заковылял к Дирку. Тодд с трудом сел. Боль. Была. Повсюду.  
  
— Нет, отстань от меня, — проныл Дирк, слабо отбиваясь, но Вогл уже прижал его руки к дорожному полотну и с сосредоточенным видом склонился над детективом. Полумрак безлюдной площадки озарился голубоватым свечением, потянувшимся от Дирка к мальчишке. Тодд как-то сразу догадался, что Вогл не столько кормился, сколько лечил детектива, потому что вскоре тот перестал корчиться и умолк. Вогл молча помог ему сесть, а сам расслабленно рухнул рядом. Он вопросительно поднял бровь, глядя на Тодда, но тот только махнул рукой — мол, сам как-нибудь оклемаюсь.  
  
Вселенная была благосклонна к ним настолько, что они даже смогли посидеть немного в тишине и покое (никто из сотрудников или посетителей молла так и не застал эту тарантиновскую сцену), собраться с силами и доползти, поддерживая друг друга, до первой попавшейся машины. Тодд почти не испытал угрызений совести, когда дверь поддалась с первого раза, а в замке зажигания обнаружился ключ. О последствиях угона для своей далеко не безупречной криминальной истории Тодд решил подумать как-нибудь потом.  
  
По дороге они едва перекинулись парой слов. Добравшись до квартиры Тодда, они кое-как привели себя в порядок, наспех обработали раны и, залив в себя уцелевшее пиво, улеглись кто где. Все трое быстро уснули. Хватит и пережитого ебаного кошмара, их вряд ли снова потревожат до утра — слова эти, как ни странно, принадлежали Дирку. Остальные согласились не споря.  
  
***  
  
— Ты можешь хоть минутку посидеть спокойно?  
  
Терпение Тодда, стоявшего перед Воглом сразу с целой охапкой пластырей в одной руке и куском ваты в другой, подходило к концу. Парень еще раз недовольно вскрикнул, но замер и перестал по-детски корчить рожи и пытаться откусить Тодду пальцы. Тодд испытал странное дежавю — разве что пластыри были не розового цвета. Совершенно разбитый Дирк наблюдал за «лечением» с дивана, приложив к лицу пакет со льдом. Взгляд у него был уже не такой осуждающий, как вчера за завтраком, но и сказать в точности, что за мысли метались сейчас у детектива в голове, было сложно. Дирк едва ли произнес пару слов с момента их раннего пробуждения. Возможно, потому что все еще переваривал события прошедшей ночи, а возможно и потому, что ему вчера выбили челюсть. Она встала на место практически сразу, но теперь нестерпимо болела при любом движении. А еще Дирк страдал от похмелья. Впрочем, в последнем он был не одинок.  
  
— Мне бы сейчас не помешала лошадиная доза обезболивающего. Но вам двоим, наверное, оно нужно не меньше. Сейчас, — Тодд чуть отодвинулся, оценивая результат своих манипуляций — пластыри покрывали с треть лица Вогла. Поморщившись, он двинулся в сторону ванной, где имелась немаленькая заначка лекарств.  
  
— Из-за него все станет странным, да?  
  
Тодд замер и недоуменно поморгал.  
  
— Странным?  
  
— Из-за него ощущаешь свое тело как-то странно? — терпеливо попытался разжевать Вогл. Он сейчас о чем, о наркотиках, что ли?  
  
Тодд перевел взгляд на Дирка — тот глянул на Роуди с внезапным пониманием и теперь тоже подозрительно смотрел на своего помощника.  
  
Тодду стало нехорошо, и дело было вовсе не в синяках и ссадинах. Что ж за отстойное прошлое было у этих двоих, если любой анальгетик ассоциировался у них с чем-то наркотическим? Тодд не был готов к таким размышлениям с утра пораньше – ни физически, ни эмоционально.  
  
— Тодд! Говори, — внезапно сказал Дирк, выводя друга из ступора, но тут же ойкнул и прижал подтаявший пакет сильнее. Что можно было перевести как: «Тодд, я в данный момент не имею возможности разговаривать длинными предложениями, но нам еще нужно решить несколько важных вопросов, и я прошу тебя, как своего помощника, побыть моим голосом. Я верю в твои способности правой руки детектива, вперед»  
  
— Да, хм, — Тодд сложил руки на груди. Почувствовал желание на что-то опереться и прислонился к ближайшей стене. — Твои приятели должны были вообще-то приглядывать за этими типами. Где были остальные Роуди, пока нам надирали задницы на парковке?  
  
— Они сейчас далеко. Заняты.  
  
Охуеть как информативно.  
  
— И знаешь ты это, потому что как-то поддерживаешь с ними связь?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Можешь сейчас позвонить им?  
  
— Позвонить? — нахмурился Вогл.  
  
Ну конечно. Энергетическим вампирам с телепатическим скайпом прямо в голове, не имеющим контактов вне их тесного кружка, нужды в сотовых телефонах не было. Тодд вздохнул и решил позвонить единственному из Роуди, который поддерживал хоть какую-то связь с внешним миром — своей сестре. Та для разнообразия даже ответила. Разумеется, спустя пару минут разговора выяснилось, что она уже давно не с родителями, а в какой-то глуши, вместе с остальной бандой (рев двигателя фургона и бодрые покрикивания Кросса на фоне сложно было не заметить). Они гоняли некультистов (пора бы уже Тодду перестать их так называть) где-то за городом и, судя по всему, веселились от души. Тодд не успел даже сформулировать свое недовольство происходящим, как Аманда уже передала привет Дирку и Воглу, пообещала «разрулить все с мальчиками» и повесила трубку. Ну охуеть теперь.  
  
— А они там отрываются, — пробубнил Вогл, внезапно приуныв. Ты смотри, скучно ему стало.  
  
— Теперь ты, — Тодд повернулся, и брови Дирка сразу поползли вверх. — Что ты делал так поздно на той парковке?  
  
— Рыбные палочки, — он не смог закончить и похлопал руками по бокам, изображая крылья. Опять ойкнул и, скрючившись, обеими руками прижал лед к лицу. Если отбросить последнюю часть, это можно было перевести как: «Мне надо было купить что-то для кормежки пингвинов, живущих в моей квартире, и я решил, что рыбные палочки как раз подойдут, так что отправился за ними в молл». Нормальное объяснение, конечно, но рядом с его домом имелась куча других магазинов.  
  
— У тебя было предчувствие, — кивнул Тодд, радуясь, что Дирк сейчас не в состоянии спорить. А затем вдруг до него дошло. Он посмотрел на все еще безучастного Вогла в пластырях и потрепанной футболке. Перевел взгляд на Дирка. Обратно. Дурное Влияние в действии. Пока эти двое находятся рядом, им грозят все большие неприятности. И долго ли они протянут при таком раскладе?  
  
— Ладно. Полагаю, мы должны что-то сделать, да? Эти плохие парни, в отличие от нас, тихо сидеть явно не собираются. Нужно что-то предпринять, иначе так оно и продолжится. Нам нужен план.  
  
Дирк с Воглом мрачно переглянулись и отвели глаза. Ну сколько можно?  
  
— Меня уже тошнит от всего этого.  
  
— Меня тоже…  
  
— Нет, я… От вас меня тошнит. От вот этого всего, — Тодд выразительно обвел их руками. Они недоуменно уставились на него. — Дирк, послушай. Вчера ты был охренеть какой храбрый. Типа, вау, я даже не ожидал. Вогл, а ты вообще мега крут — перебил всех этих громил. И вы спасли друг другу жизнь! Я почти уверен, что сообща мы смогли бы разрулить всю эту ситуацию. Если вы поговорите, как нормальные.... может быть, не совсем, но как люди. И прекратите уже весь этот цирк!  
  
Вогл с дурашливой улыбкой уставился в потолок, Дирк же помрачнел.  
  
— Тодд, ты не понимаешь…  
  
— Многих вещей, я знаю. И никогда не смогу понять до конца, что тоже нормально. Мне никогда не понять, как работает вся эта хрень со вселенной, я никогда не смогу посмотреть на происходящее безумие с твоей точки зрения. А еще мне никогда не понять каково это — расти «проектом» с кодовым именем, а не обычным человеком. Или… когда тебе обещают объяснить, откуда у тебя эти способности и в чем их смысл, а вместо этого только загружают тестами, от которых все равно нет никаких результатов – по крайней мере, не тех, что требуются этим людям. Все это выше моего понимания. Но есть тот, кто тоже прошел через это, и он сидит сейчас вот тут, рядом.  
  
Тодд еще ни разу не говорил так смело о «Черном крыле». Обычно он ограничивался осторожными намеками, чтобы не всколыхнуть и без того травмирующее прошлое Дирка, который сразу же умолкал и замыкался в себе. Поэтому оба слушателя смотрели сейчас на него огромными глазами. Но не спорили. И вообще не произнесли еще ни звука.  
  
— Так что… — Тодд лелеял надежду, что дело наконец сдвинулось в нужном направлении. — Как насчет того, чтобы каждый для начала высказал, что думает о другом, и мы продолжим уже без злобных переглядываний? Не надо эмоций, обвинений или угроз. Просто скажите друг другу правду.  
  
Теперь он консультирует двух взрослых, эмоционально травмированных людей, по вопросам правды. Тодд Броцман — человек, полный скрытых талантов. С кармой, полной иронии. Мироздание наверняка сейчас посмеивалось над ним с довольным видом.  
  
— Я ничего не буду говорить этому бриташке, — заявил Вогл (что за фиксация на британщине вообще?) и немедленно попытался отвлечься отколупыванием кухонной плитки.  
  
— Тогда можешь валить из моей квартиры, — легко пожал плечами Тодд.  
  
Его слова произвели нужный эффект — Вогл вскочил, ощетинившись словно еж.  
  
— Не очень-то и хотелось оставаться!  
  
— Только футболку верни, она не твоя.  
  
Рядом внезапно зашевелился Дирк. Со второй попытки у него получилось встать, и он устремил на Тодда горящий взгляд, означавший «Футболку Дружбы отберешь только через мой труп». Жестами детектив потребовал бумагу и письменные принадлежности. Тодд ухмыльнулся — все шло, как он и рассчитывал.  
Через пару минут Дирк отложил ручку и с вынужденным вздохом продемонстрировал получившееся послание обоим.  
  
_Я не желаю тебе вреда в прямом смысле и не хочу обидеть, но ты пугаешь меня на глубинном уровне, пожалуйста, постарайся держаться от меня на расстоянии в несколько метров :(_  
  
Вогл громко рассмеялся, хлопнул себя пару раз по коленям, но всё же кивнул. Тодд выразительно поднял бровь. Парень еще немного покривлялся, но в конце концов выпалил одной фразой, все еще улыбаясь и не глядя на них двоих:  
  
— Ты не виноват, конечно, но твоя паника на вкус просто объедение, и я совсем не жалею, что мы с ребятами преследовали тебя столько времени и питались тобой. Сейчас нас кормить Аманда, и это круто, но твой чистый страх все равно просто пальчики оближешь. Так что… извини, но не извини.  
  
Дирк болезненно скривился, но всё же кивнул. Что ж, хоть какое-то подобие понимания. Проблемы это не решило, но хоть что-то прояснило.  
  
Испытывая нешуточное облегчение, Тодд наконец удалился в ванную. Не успел он закрыть за собой дверь, как из комнаты донеслись приглушенные стенами голоса. «Не будь мудаком, будь хорошим другом», — повторяя это как мантру, Тодд включил воду погромче, чтобы не подслушать чего ненароком. Во-первых, не так давно он поклялся себе стать лучше, а во-вторых, этим двоим явно было что обсудить.  
  
Когда Тодд наконец решил, что дал им достаточно времени, и вернулся, то застал совершенно неожиданное зрелище: всюду были раскиданы вещи, по полу раскатились кубики льда из разорванного пакета. Дирк сидел возле дивана; глаза у него покраснели от слез. Вогл с довольным, странно умиротворенным видом держал его за руку и, судя по голубоватому свечению под пальцами, снова выкачивал боль. Когда они закончили, Дирк даже смог наконец нормально разговаривать, и все трое принялись за разработку плана. Как выяснилось, помимо уцелевших продуктов, Вогл вчера ухитрился захватить с парковки и содержимое карманов одного из нападавших. К ужасу Тодда, среди всякой мелочи там обнаружилась и визитка из отеля «Перриман Гранд» – отеля, где он до встречи с Дирком работал коридорным.  
  
— Они узнавали, где я работал? Или они услышали об убийстве Патрика Спринга и следили за тобой? А через тебя уже вышли на Роуди 3. Черт…  
  
А что, если они тем же образом вышли на адрес Тодда? И скоро вышибут нахрен входную дверь?  
  
— Тодд, Тодд, — на лице Дирка сияла знакомая широкая улыбка. — Никого они не выслеживали. Нет, выслеживали-то они нас наверняка, но твоя карьера тут вовсе не при чем. Или, смею сказать, при всем.  
  
— Так ты говоришь… это совпадение? — осенило Тодда. По спине побежали мурашки.  
  
— Все связано, — хором произнесли Дирк и Вогл с одинаковым энтузиазмом. Божечки.  
  
— Огромная организация, имеющая связи по всему миру. Где же лучше всего проводить встречи аморальных ученых, разработчиков секретного оружия и адептов тайных тибетских знаний? Чтобы никто чужой не совал нос, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты исправно вносишь квартплату? Здесь, — для пущего эффекта Дирк поднял указательный палец, — одна из ключевых точек, где эта жуткая организация творит свои темные делишки!  
  
— И мы сотрем это место в порошок! — радостно пнул кофейный столик Вогл. Столик чудом устоял.  
  
— ...Или что-то вроде того, — благосклонно кивнул Тодд. — Как ты вообще додумался обшарить того мужика с дубинкой?  
  
— Предчувствие, — дернул плечом Вогл.  
  
Дирк окинул его внимательным взглядом, будто впервые увидел.  
  
— А из тебя вышел бы неплохой помощник.  
  
Вогл фыркнул и пихнул детектива в плечо. Дирк в очередной раз ойкнул, но едва заметно улыбнулся. Тодд задумался, не породил ли он только что новое зло.  
  
***  
  
Вторая половина дня пролетела на какой-то дикой скорости. После обеда они отправились в отель. Обнаружили там в подвале жуткую лабораторию. В них стреляли, на них пытались натравить очередное механическое чудо-юдо, которое, к счастью, застряло в коридоре для персонала. Тодда настиг приступ парарибулита, и он умудрился отстать от товарищей. Впрочем, те быстро вернулись — в образе воображаемых танцующих роялей — и потащили его дальше. Вогл умудрился взять кого-то в заложники (заложник оказался никак не причастен к банде злобных некультистов, так что его пришлось отпустить, но он почему-то все пытался сунуть похитителям свой номер телефона). На кухне их атаковал повар с ножом и светящимися глазами — явно один из злоумышленников. Дирк умудрился потерять куртку и взамен нацепил на себя чье-то леопардовое манто. В конце концов, Тодду с Воглом пришлось вернуться в лабораторию — вслед за Дирком, устремившимся туда с крайне взволнованным видом. Как выяснилось — чтобы спасти черно-белого кота.  
В конце концов, как ни странно, они сумели унести ноги и даже, против обыкновения, не спалили здание. Не спалили, а попросту взорвали. Дирк «случайно» сломал подачу газа в одной из подсобок, что запустило какую-то невероятную цепную реакцию, в результате которой отель взлетел на воздух. К счастью, к тому моменту на сообщения о трех психах, устроивших в здании полный беспредел, прибыла полиция и выгнала всех рядовых постояльцев на улицу. Троица успешно ретировалась, затерявшись в толпе.  
  
— «Раскрытие дел с сомнительной эффективностью».  
  
— Десять из десяти! — с мечтательным вздохом кивнул Дирк, не уловив в голосе Тодда сарказма.  
  
— Мы ж ничего не разрулили, просто взорвали их тайную базу! И с дюжину злодеев в ней заодно, полагаю…  
  
— Ты прав. Девять из десяти, — подумав, с уже более серьезным видом поправился Дирк. Он принюхался к вороту манто и чихнул — парфюм с сильным сладким ароматом был не в его стиле.  
  
Вогл самозабвенно гладил Рэмбо — так теперь звали спасенного кота, — сидя прямо на мокром асфальте. Кот мяукал, Вогл мявкал в ответ. Что ж, похоже, все были счастливы...  
  
Минут через пятнадцать в переулок, где они укрылись, заехал на своей машине Эстевез. Не стесняясь в выражениях, он высказал все, что думает об устроенном ими бардаке. Впрочем, на прямой вопрос Тодда Эстевез честно ответил, что да, их следы на месте происшествия он постарается замести и до агентства подбросит — и, кстати, «зачетное манто, Дирк». Доехали они относительно спокойно, обменявшись по пути предположениями о грядущих неприятностях и приключениях и оставшимися с ланча пончиками Эстевеза. Дирк и Вогл устроились на заднем сиденье вместе с Рэмбо, который улегся им на плечи. Оба выглядели куда лучше, чем утром, и просто бурлили энергией. У Тодда уже возникла теория. Он вспомнил, что Дирка и в прошлый раз довольно быстро выпустили из больницы, куда он угодил с простреленным плечом и неслабой потерей крови. Похоже, Вогл тоже умел чуть ли не магическим образом выздоравливать за считанные часы. Была ли это общая черта всех выпускников «Черного Крыла»? Или личный дар этих двоих? Не забыть бы попозже уточнить.  
  
— Приглядывай за ними повнимательней, — неожиданно серьёзно сказал Тодду Эстевез, когда они, наконец, приехали к офису.  
  
Тодд обернулся на друзей — те застряли в дверях, с жаром споря, стоит ли переименовывать Рэмбо. Кажется, до них наконец дошло, что это кошка, а не кот. Вогл настаивал, что Рэмбо — крутое имя для девчонки, Дирк был не согласен. В какой-то момент младший Роуди не выдержал и попытался дать детективу затрещину; тот неумело отбивался, размахивая руками. Сущие дети. Переростки, немного дикие, но в душе — самые настоящие и очень уязвимые дети.  
  
— Я стараюсь, — устало заверил Эстевеза Тодд.  
  
***  
  
— Иногда я слишком уж задумываюсь о своих чувствах. Не люблю, когда такое случается, — Дирк невидящим взглядом смотрел перед собой. Он был полностью одет, вот только мятая рубашка выбивалась из-за пояса брюк, а волосы чуть ли не дыбом стояли. Вид у него был слегка безумный.  
  
— Дирк, какого черта ты не спишь? И что за… блять, Дирк, что это? — Тодд около часа разговаривал по телефону с Амандой на лестничном пролете, а вернувшись в офис застал Дирка за весьма странным делом.  
  
Вся стена напротив двери была исписана случайными на первый взгляд фразами, обклеена стикерами, вырезками из газет, страницами из справочников и какими-то совершенно внезапными предметами, типа автобусных билетов, птичьих перьев, зубчиков от расчески и… а это еще что, прядь волос Дирка? Ну охуеть теперь. По всей стене от одного «сокровища» к другому тянулись нити, очевидно, символизировавшие сеть взаимосвязей всего. «Всего» еще час назад не было и в помине.  
  
— Я не могу перестать замечать причинно-следственные связи, Тодд, — с мукой в голосе произнес Дирк. — Это сводит меня с ума. Я только что раскрыл политический заговор в Словакии, который приведет к государственному перевороту ровно через двадцать четыре дня и пятнадцать часов.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты просто приболел, — попытался успокоить его Тодд и приложил ладонь ко лбу Дирка. Кожа горела.  
  
Детектив вздохнул и сел прямо на пол, продолжая стеклянным взглядом пялиться на свою карту. Тодд невольно глянул на Вогла, который крепко спал на диване, укрытый леопардовым манто. Рэмбо устроилась у него в ногах. Хорошо бы сестренка с друзьями уже разобрались со всем этим поскорей. Если Вогл так и продолжит влиять на Дирка, до добра это их не доведет.  
  
— Про чувства — ты это имел в виду, взаимосвязь всего?  
  
Дирк страдальчески глянул на него снизу вверх. Тодд сел рядом.  
  
— Иногда я думаю, что всё могло быть совсем иначе — если бы только тогда Роуди 3 взяли не его, а меня. Я знаю, знаю! Вряд ли бы это сработало — мне все-таки чужд их стиль жизни. Но если просто представить? — Дирк нервно пошевелил руками, собираясь с мыслями. Тодд участливо слушал. — Просто... Я посвятил всю свою жизнь помощи людям и... и разгадыванию загадок, спасающих жизни, а сам все время оказываюсь... оказывался в одиночестве, никому не нужным. А он просто крушит все вокруг, и все равно друзья всегда встанут за него горой. И вообще по жизни принимают его таким, какой он есть. Кажется, меня это расстраивает.  
  
Тодд понятия не имел, что тут можно ответить, хотя и ожидал, что рано или поздно эта тема всплывет в разговоре с Дирком. Он задумался и наконец выдал:  
  
— Но сейчас-то за него горой стоим мы, верно?  
  
— Да, и я по-прежнему отчасти ненавижу всю эту ситуацию, — глухо отозвался Дирк, но тут же встрепенулся — на диване завозился Вогл. Он неразборчиво бормотал во сне, отчего-то все более тревожно. Дирк вдруг подполз к дивану и осторожно взял парня за руку. Спустя пару мгновений Вогл успокоился и вновь погрузился в глубокий сон — уже без кошмаров. Тодд наблюдал за обоими с чувством какого-то щемящего понимания. Или непонимания. Едва ли он когда-нибудь сможет понять, что происходило и происходит между этими двумя; но он мог хотя бы сочувствовать.  
  
— Ты вампир?  
  
— Что, — страшно прошептал Дирк и захлопал ресницами, словно надеясь, что ему сейчас объяснят, в чем соль шутки.  
  
— Ну, ты говорил, что объектов «Черного Крыла» собирали в группы, основываясь на их сходстве. Тебя пытались поместить к Роуди. Ты тоже в каком-то смысле вампир?  
  
Между ними повисла долгая, неуютная тишина.  
  
— Нет-не-нет, я не… Это было давно, я тогда прошел интенсивную терапию и полностью поменял свои вкусовые привычки, я вовсе не вампир, Тодд, и не экстрасенс, я самый обычный детектив, обычный человек-детектив.  
  
Тодд перестал улыбаться. Шутливая подначка вдруг привела к неожиданным откровениям — и вовсе не шуточным, судя по побелевшему лицу Дирка.  
  
— Ладно…  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Тодд, — Дирк торопливо поднялся и направился в сторону кладовки, намереваясь занять раскладушку.  
  
Тодду спать не хотелось совершенно.  
  
* * *  
  
Тодд решил было, что с самой запутанной частью всех этих взаимоотношений покончено — но, конечно же, он ошибался. Вернувшись на следующий день после вылазки домой, Тодд обнаружил загнанного в угол Дирка, которой чуть ли не отбивался шваброй от забавляющегося Вогла.  
  
— Я думал, мы договорились, — Тодд даже глазом не моргнул. Разнять драчунов он даже не пытался.  
  
— Да не съем я его, — хмыкнул Вогл. Он уже отвлекся на трущуюся о ноги Рэмбо и опустился на корточки, чтобы погладить кошку. Красный как рак Дирк, однако, не спешил выпускать швабру из рук.  
  
— Тогда что… — Тодд еще раз задумчиво посмотрел на Дирка. — Так, тут явно какая-то история замешана.  
  
— Да, и очень длинная, с продолжительным преследованием и затаившемся в темном переулке фургоном. Но я предпочел бы не вспоминать о ней. Ни сейчас, ни никогда, — тут Дирк «подвис»:— Не, ни? Ни-никогда...  
  
— Ага, с преследованием. Только ведь это не мы первые начали, верно, «Дирк»? — Вогл пальцами изобразил в воздухе кавычки.  
  
— Я, кажется, только что сказал, что не желаю это обсуждать! Я был… молод и очень, очень глуп.  
  
Тодд растерялся.  
  
— О чем это вы?  
  
— Забудь, просто забудь.  
  
— Он по уши втрескался в Мартина. И это было офигеть как забавно, — Вогл с ухмылкой плюхнулся в единственное уцелевшее кресло.  
  
— Что? — Тодд повернулся к заново залившемуся краской Дирку.  
  
— А вот и не забавно! Совсем даже не забавно! Я был… любопытен и... наивен? Лишен всяких тормозов и чувства самосохранения. А он был — и есть до сих пор — аргх! Слишком крутой. И немного пугающий, типа, до смерти пугающий, такой пугающий, что это дико привлекает, — Дирк закрыл лицо руками. — Все это очень плохо кончилось.  
  
Тодд был настолько впечатлен услышанным, что его мозг воспользовался предоставленной свободой и решил, что фильтровать базар необязательно. Тодд услышал, как его собственный рот со смешком произносит:  
  
— Вы что, потрахались на переднем бампере их фургона и потом больше никогда не разговаривали?  
  
Швабра с грохотом выпала у Дирка из рук  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Это он тебе рассказал?!  
  
Вогл довольно захихикал.  
  
— Охуеть, серьезно?  
  
— Пожалуйста, давайте больше не будем говорить об этом.  
  
— И что было дальше? — Тодд решил не церемониться и просто напрямую спросил Вогла.  
  
— Тодд!  
  
— А потом он сыграл в трусливого цыпленка, куд-кудах! — Вогл изобразил что-то вроде куриного танца. Рэмбо озадаченно мяукнула.  
  
— Вау.  
  
Кого-кого, а Дирка бы Тодд представил на месте одного из тех гадов, которые наутро сваливают в туман, ни сказав не слова, в последнюю очередь. Сколько открытий!  
  
— Все это в прошлом, — попытался оправдаться предмет обсуждения. — Не то чтобы тогда задели чьи-то чувства или разбили кому-то сердце, — Дирк театрально отмахнулся.  
  
Как ни странно, Вогл резко помрачнел и хмуро уставился на Дирка.  
  
— Ты что, так и считал все это время? Серьезно? Ну, пиздец. Да в тебе дерьма даже больше, чем мы думали, Чьелли.  
  
Он поднялся и, громко топая, вылез через открытое окно на площадку пожарной лестницы.  
  
— Что…  
  
Тодд быстро произвел в голове кое-какие расчеты, подошел к ошарашенному Дирку и аккуратно подтолкнул его к окну.  
  
— Иди поговори с ним, идиот.  
  
— С чего это?!  
  
— Ты говоришь со мной обо всем, постоянно — серьезно, у меня уже уши болят, — Тодд улыбался уже в открытую. — Тебе, считай, предоставили отличную возможность потренироваться в общении на ком-то еще.  
  
Казалось, Дирка попросили добровольно пройти через какую-то пытку. Или даже череду пыток. В темной стерильной камере без звуков и запахов, где теряется всякое представление о времени. Тодд ободряюще сжал его плечо. Дирк вздохнул и обреченно закатил глаза.  
  
Вогл лежал на железной решетке лестничной площадки, свесив свои худые ноги между прутьями перил, и бесстрастно глазел в небо. Протиснувшийся в окно Дирк не знал, куда себя деть — места оставалось совсем немного, — так что просто встал у стены. Он и понятия не имел, куда все это заведет.  
  
— Мы ведь любили тебя, знаешь. По-своему. А он — больше всех.  
  
Дирк хотел смолчать, но выдержки его хватило ненадолго.  
  
— Лю… Да вы, ребята, запугивали меня! Годами я жил в сплошном кошмаре из-за того, что вы в любую минуту могли ворваться ко мне в спальню, разломать все к чертям, да еще и попитаться на мне!  
  
— Но мы же тебя и пальцем не тронули! Ни разу! — не менее резко отозвался Вогл. Он недовольно посмотрел на Дирка и снова откинулся на спину. — Не наша вина, что твоя паника такая аппетитная…  
  
— Какое облегчение! Вы меня через такой ад заставили пройти! Да я же всерьез иногда думал, что умру!  
  
— Мы приглядывали за тобой, дубина, — Вогл все-таки сел. — Мартин сказал, что ты слишком беспомощный и нам надо кое-чему научить тебя, не то ты пропадешь. Кстати, он был совершенно прав — ты же ни черта не умел, когда мы только выбрались.  
  
— А сообщить мне об этом вы не подумали?! — Дирк чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. — Вы же меня с моста однажды скинули!  
  
— Ну да, чтобы ты научился плавать!  
  
— С МОСТА, Вогл!  
  
Тот хохотнул. Дирк впервые обратился к нему по имени.  
  
— Весело же было!  
  
— А потом вы этот мост сожгли!  
  
— Вообще-то, это ты как-то его поджег, — Вогл с усмешкой кинул в Дирка какой-то скомканной бумажкой. — Да ладно тебе, сработало же. И мы тогда даже вызвали тебе скорую.  
  
— Угнали скорую, что совсем не одно и тоже… ай! — на этот раз в Дирка полетел кусок черепицы.  
  
Постепенно веселье сошло на нет. Вогл вздохнул, глядя куда-то за горизонт.  
  
— Ты нам многим обязан. Особенно за тот случай.  
  
Нужно было срочно сворачивать разговор, но Дирк отчего-то чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Да что я такого сделал.  
  
— Ну конечно. Ты же просто свалил в этот свой Кембридж.  
  
Дирк возмущенно уставился на Вогла. Собрав всю оставшуюся волю, он тихим, но твердым голосом попытался объясниться:  
  
— Я не… Послушай, я уехал в Англию по совсем другим, важным причинам. ЦРУ…  
  
— Есть повсюду. Хуесосы, с которыми ты там встречался, наверняка тоже были их переодетыми агентами. Ты, наверное, и сам об этом догадывался. Здорово повеселился с ними, да? Или они от души повеселились с тобой. Ржака, как не посмотри.  
  
Каждая фраза вонзалась в Дирка, словно нож.  
  
— Вогл…  
  
— Не надо, я въехал. Ты просто хотел начать новую жизнь, подальше от нас, — он вскочил на ноги и залез обратно в квартиру.  
  
Собравшись силами, Дирк последовал за ним. В комнате он застал только мрачного Тодда со свежей ссадиной на лице.  
  
— Для близкого друга ты даешь просто ужасные советы, — заявил ему Дирк, опустил взгляд на жалобно мяукающую Рэмбо и зажмурился.  
  
Они бы еще долго переживали и думали, что теперь делать, если бы в следующую минуту в агентство не ворвалась группа бандюг в шляпах пчеловодов, яростно кричащих на каком-то южно-европейском языке. Только спустя час угроз, слез, попыток объясниться жестами и на удивление изобретательными рисунками, Дирку с Тоддом удалось понять, что это всего лишь очень расстроенные клиенты. Большую часть дня детективам пришлось провести за расследованием их дела, и в процессе Дирк вел себя еще неучтивее, чем обычно.  
  
— Мы забыли купить Рэмбо еды, — устало сообщил детектив, лицом вниз падая на диван. Кошка сразу же вскочила ему на спину и принялась расчетливо запускать в нее когти. Дирк простонал, но сгонять зверюгу не стал — на это у него уже не осталось сил, ни моральных, ни физических.  
  
Тодд закрыл за собой дверь и неодобрительно посмотрел на друга. За дневной беготней они почти забыли о нерешенной проблеме, но игнорировать разочарованного детектива и дальше было просто невозможно.  
  
— Дирк, давай поговорим.  
  
— С ним все в порядке, — Дирк нехотя перевернулся на спину (Рэмбо спрыгнула, громко мявкнув), с сосредоточенным видом прикрыл рукой один глаз, затем другой. — Он один.  
  
Утверждения как-то не сочетались, да и Тодд откровенно устал от всего этого дерьма.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, у тебя тоже есть связь с Роуди?  
  
— Скорее, у них со мной. Я стараюсь не задумываться особо, и тебе не советую.  
  
— Слушай, мы должны хотя бы позвонить Аманде.  
  
Но Дирк вскинул палец, заставив друга замолчать, и сел. Тодд слишком хорошо знал это выражение лица.  
  
— Что-то не так.  
  
За окном что-то зашуршало, и в комнату ввалился растрепанный Вогл — непривычно потерянный и бледный. Дирк в одно мгновение оказался рядом с ним и — Тодд не успел даже дернуться — всем своим весом повис на парне.  
  
— Вся кожа словно вибрирует, — выдавил Вогл сквозь всхлип. — Того и гляди разорвет…  
  
— Знаю, знаю. Я тоже почувствовал. Ну, почувствовал от тебя, не от них, — Дирк отстранился, ухватив того за плечи. — Что… Что именно происходит?  
  
— Хороший вопрос, — вмешался Тодд, хотя и понимал, что тусуется явно не на той волне.  
  
В следующую секунду входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и на пороге показалась такая же встрепанная Аманда.  
  
— С парнями что-то случилось, — тяжело дыша, выдавила она. — Что-то серьезное. Я еле удрала, бежала пару кварталов по переулкам и по крышам. Прямо как Бэтмен, только страшно было — жуть.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — подбежал к ней брат, но Аманда только отмахнулась. «Страшно — жуть» давно перестало быть для нее чем-то необычным.  
  
— У них поехала, эта. Крыша, — страдающе протянул Вогл. Дирк вообще словно сполз на какой-то другой слой реальности — он будто пытался мысленно нащупать определенную точку во вселенной, но никак не мог уловить отклик.  
  
— Это все я виновата. У меня не было приступов пару дней, — тихо сказала Аманда, наконец отдышавшись. — Пару дней мы гоняли за городом этих уродов из тибетского курятника, а там ни души… Кстати, с курятником мы разобрались, это больше не проблема.  
  
— Правда? А как…  
  
— Тодд, помолчи, пожалуйста, — Дирк внезапно отмер и шагнул вперед. — Объясните мне кое-что. Роуди какое-то время не получали подпитки. И теперь слетели с катушек? Больших катушек, чем были до этого — катушек-матрешек? Сколько их вообще…  
  
— Дирк, — вздохнула Аманда. — Если парни слишком долго обходятся без чужой психической энергии, то теряют контроль нахрен. Они как бы все время под кайфом, и только чужой стресс ненадолго их успокаивает, держит в фокусе. А сейчас они опасны для кого угодно, даже для самых близких. Парни явно сдерживались, пока мы заезжали в город… А потом Мартин оттолкнул меня подальше и…  
  
Аманда умолкла, отрешенно покачала головой и закрыла глаза. Тодд осторожно сжал ее руку, и сестра не оттолкнула его.  
  
— То есть они сейчас где-то недалеко?  
  
— Вогл, не смей. Я тебе говорю, у них шарики за ролики закатились. Они даже самих себя могут поранить в запале.  
  
— А мне хватит сил им противостоять!  
  
— Ты их не видел, я тебе говорю, — Аманда начала терять терпение. — С вами, парни, кучу разной дичи повидала, но это…  
  
— Я не маленький!.. Мне нужно к ним.  
  
— Эй. А где Дирк?!  
  
***  
  
Он прошел пару кварталов в выбранном наугад направлении — ноги сами несли его к источнику того, что даже на расстоянии ощущалось как гнездо взбешенных дикобразов. Дирк один раз видел таких в зоопарке. Разве что эти были побольше… и могли свернуть ему шею. Он вспомнил хруст, с которым переломилась шея культиста на парковке, и невольно сглотнул. Жизнь все-таки была ему дорога. Но все его существо тянуло в сторону опасности, и тело, и разум практически кричали «ты должен быть там». И он был чуть ли не единственным человеком в мире, который не мог проигнорировать подобный призыв мироздания. Не мог — по крайней мере, без последствий, как правило, еще более ужасающих.  
  
И к тому же он должен был все исправить. Он, лично.  
  
Вскоре он услышал грохот и почуял запах дыма. Волосы на затылке зашевелились. Ох, Дирк-Дирк, на этот раз ты влип по-крупному.  
  
— Парни, посмотрите-ка на эту пташку, — рыкнул Мартин, спрыгнув с останков пожарной машины. Рядом горела еще пара автомобилей, всё было усыпано битым стеклом. Руки Мартина оказались измазаны в крови. Черт!  
  
— Я пришел м-моч... пришел помочь, помочь!  
  
Дирка подняли за шкирку и швырнули на асфальт. Затем протащили несколько метров, подняли и толкнули спиной на знакомый фургон. Ладно, ему бы только выпрямиться...  
  
Дирк успел разогнуться как раз вовремя — к нему стремительно приближалась утыканная гвоздями бита. Гвозди оказались на проверку ровно настолько твердыми и острыми, как всегда и казалось Дирку — они без труда вонзились ему в плечо над ключицей (ну почему всегда в одно и то же место?!). Он закричал, но постарался устоять на ногах и прикрыл рукой лоб. Риггинс всегда на тренировках говорил: береги бровь — глаз будет цел. Вообще-то, Дирк понятия не имел, что это значит, но совет почему-то казался сейчас важным.  
  
— Я пришел помочь, я пришел помочь, пожалуйста, я пришел помочь, — шепотом повторял он, словно мантру, протянув дрожащую руку к столпившимся вокруг Роуди. Краем сознания Дирк уловил какой-то шум в отдалении — кто это, полиция или друзья, спешащие на подмогу? Так или иначе, времени было мало.  
  
— Пожалуйста! — сердце готово было выскочить из груди, он не мог сдержать дрожь, сотрясавшую теперь всё тело.  
  
Прошло несколько томительных мгновений, и Дирк было решил, что протянутую руку сейчас просто оторвут к чертовой матери, но нет — его всего лишь больно схватили за запястье и потянули вперед. И тут же весь мир окрасился пульсирующим синим светом.  
  
— Мартин! — Аманда подбежала первой, но замерла в десятке метров от фургона. На нее налетел не успевший затормозить Тодд. Их обогнул Вогл, которому плевать было на опасность, и в крутом развороте затормозил о край фургона. Кросс, Гриппс и Мартин подняли головы. Они тяжело дышали, но с каждой секундой все больше напоминали прежних себя. Мартин посмотрел на Аманду и успокаивающе улыбнулся — та не то всхлипнула, не то засмеялась, одним прыжком оказалась рядом и кинулась ему на шею. Вогл тем временем захватил в осьминожьи объятия Кросса. Тот негромко посмеивался и пытался взлохматить парню волосы.  
  
Тодд же осторожно приблизился к Дирку — тот с совершенно несчастным видом сидел на земле, прислонившись к фургону.  
  
— Блять, Дирк. Ты сумасшедший, — Тодд присел на корточки и постарался аккуратно перетянуть рану какой-то тряпицей. Дирк поморщился, но смолчал и даже не взглянул на Тодда — он неотрывно смотрел на Мартина. Тот со странным выражением таращился на него поверх головы Аманды.  
  
— Я был неправ, — наконец очень тихо сказал Дирк. — У меня сложилось впечатление, будто ваша кормежка совершенно необязательна и вы всё это делали исключительно по личной прихоти. И гонялись за мной так упорно только потому, что вы засранцы. Я же не знал, как это важно для вас. Чтобы вы не набрасывались на других... Я не знал.  
  
— Ты не знал? — визгливо переспросил Вогл. — Так какого же черта ты не сказал?  
  
— Вы ничего не объясняли, — мрачно отозвался Дирк.  
  
— Ты же не спрашивал!  
  
— Да. Потому что я ничего не знал!  
  
— Вот почему иногда так полезно просто поговорить, — невинно вставил Тодд. Как ни странно, никто не попытался его за это убить. И даже заткнуться не попросили.  
  
Мартин с шумом выпустил воздух через нос, фыркнул, будто дикий зверь, а затем грациозно опустился перед Дирком на одно колено. Явной угрозы в этом движении не было, поэтому тот не попытался отодвинуться, только поерзал, стараясь сесть ровнее. Смерив его изучающим взглядом, Мартин улыбнулся:  
  
— Мы всегда будем большими засранцами. Просто твоя изысканная паника успокаивает нас куда лучше и её хватает надолго.  
  
Между ними возникло некое понимание. В следующую секунду Дирк сам широко улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза от облегчения.  
  
— Ну, ощущение все еще мерзкое. Но, полагаю, я от этого не умру, так что...  
  
Он попытался нарочито беспечно пожать плечами и тут же принялся недовольно причитать: рана напомнила о себе. Гриппс, Кросс и Вогл хохотнули и в шесть рук живо подняли его на ноги.  
  
— Твой друг не так уж и глуп. Нам надо о многом поговорить, а тут скоро станет людно. Прокатимся, — повинуясь жесту Мартина, ребята стремительно стали загружаться в фургон.  
  
— Эм, Дирк?  
  
— Все в порядке. Я пойду, — с внезапным энтузиазмом отозвался детектив. Он замешкался лишь на секунду, прежде чем пожать протянутую руку предводителя хулиганов.  
  
— Вогл, ты за рулем, — успел бросить Мартин. Тот просиял и тут же перебрался в салон — ему почти никогда не доверяли место водителя. Он был явно счастлив вернуться к своим.  
  
— Вам бы тоже отсюда убраться, — Кросс на прощание хлопнул Тодда по спине, отчего тот едва не выплюнул собственные легкие.  
  
— А с тобой скоро увидимся, барабанщица. Береги себя, — Гриппс вскочил на подножку и кинул хмурый взгляд на Тодда. — И ты тоже… парень.  
  
Тот развел руками. Ну, теперь он для них хотя бы не «лузер».  
  
Фургон с ревом исчез за ближайшим поворотом. Брат и сестра обменялись усталыми ухмылками и двинулись в сторону дома.  
  
— Ну что, расскажешь, как вы там прошлись по тылу и прочим местам злодеев, выглядя при этом просто офигенно круто?  
  
— А ты расскажешь, какова жизнь в компании одного из Роуди 3?  
  
— На это может и ночи не хватить, — признался Тодд. Боже, что за неделька выдалась.  
  
— Ну, ты же не думаешь, что они покатают Дирка пару кругов и отпустят? У нас вагон времени, — фыркнула Аманда и вдруг прищурилась. — Как думаешь, они…  
  
— Не будем об этом, — оборвал ее Тодд.  
  
***  
  
Тодд критически изучал нечто, плавающее в его чашке с кофе, когда окно детективного агентства пережило очередное вторжение. Пару минут Дирк сражался с застрявшей намертво створкой и коварными жалюзи, потом неуклюже свалился на пол, но тут же бодро вскочил на ноги. Он выглядел как никогда растрепанным и взбудораженным, но отнюдь не казался несчастным.  
  
— Тодд! Как хорошо, что ты здесь. Агентство работает нормально?  
  
— Дирк, тебя не было четыре дня, — Тодд не стал скрывать усмешку. — Нам с Амандой пришлось заниматься делами вместе. Знаешь как ее бесит, что тебя так надолго похитили и увезли, словно какую-то принцессу? Я люблю ее, но она сущий дьявол, когда злится. Ты даже не представляешь. А еще Рэмбо сбежала.  
  
— Я знаю, она сбежала к нам. Соскучилась, наверное, — отмахнулся Дирк. Его глаза вдруг округлились, он кинулся к столу, схватил с тарелки сендвич (который Тодд вообще-то приготовил себе) и остервенело вцепился в него зубами. При этом он издал такой довольный стон, словно это была его первая трапеза в этом году. Тодд даже не стал закатывать глаза.  
  
— Как он, хм, как Вогл? — Тодд не хотел признаваться, что скучал по парню. Вообще-то, последние четыре дня стали для него самыми спокойными за очень долгое время. Но он не мог отрицать, что порой его мысли возвращались к младшему Роуди.  
  
— Ой, хорошо, что напомнил, — вместо ответа всполошился Дирк и, отряхнув грязные руки, достал из-за пазухи темный сверток, в котором Тодд узнал смятую футболку «Мексиканских похорон». Увидев растерянность на лице друга, он принялся активно мотать головой.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, ты не понял! Они хотят, чтобы ты ее постирал и вернул обратно. И дал еще три. Не волнуйся, я запомнил все размеры.  
  
Это было… неожиданно. И явно всколыхнуло в груди Тодда какое-то чувство, название которому он точно найдет позже.  
  
— Дирк, я что, теперь должен одевать и обстирывать твоих бывших-но-уже-не-совсем-бывших бойфрендов?  
  
— Тодд, не будь таким жадиной, их всего четверо, — не моргнув глазом, пожурил Дирк. Имел ли он ввиду одежду, или сам факт наличия бойфрендов — черт его разберет.  
  
Стекло в окне с жалобным звяканьем осыпалось на пол. По паркету прокатился брошенный с улицы камень. А затем снаружи послышался знакомый рев двигателя.  
  
— Я, наверное, что-то забыл, — Дирк быстро подбежал к разбитому окну, хрустя битым стеклом, и по пояс высунулся наружу. — Ах, ну конечно, галстук! Нет, нет… оставайтесь там! Нет, не надо это трогать! Поставь обратно на землю! Поставь… аргх!  
  
Не отвлекаясь на прощание, он решительно вылез на пожарную лестницу и скрылся из виду. Тодд хмыкнул и отпил остывший кофе. Закашлялся. Что там все-таки плавало в чашке, он так и не понял, а теперь уже и не был уверен, что хочет знать.  
  
Старинные часы с кукушкой, висящие у входной двери (подарок какого-то родственника Дирка из Трансильвании), скрипнули. Откуда-то из их недр донеслось бодрое — и даже, пожалуй, торжественное — «Кукареку!», — верный знак, что наступило время обеда. Тодду следовало поторопиться. Ему еще предстояло забежать в квартиру своего необычного работодателя и друга, чтобы накормить целую ораву голодных пингвинов.


End file.
